Believing
by LovelyRose5001
Summary: Christmas Fic! Duo's never believed in Santa and when his daughter wants a present he can't give, can Santa really pull through? Or will the parent his daughter wants never happen? AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I just use them to make them enjoy life :D**

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy this little creation of mine! It's really a gift to all my readers for My Dear Death. It's been almost a year, give or take, since I created that story. It's only about halfway there and I know it's taking a long time. A lot of things have been coming up recently and RL is just kicking my butt, though I did get enough time for myself to write this…with my muse cooperating :) Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my beta ShenLong1 for putting up with my mistakes! **

**Believing **

Duo Maxwell had never believed in Santa or even the Easter Bunny. At a young age he had caught both foster parents wrapping and placing presents under the tree and giving him candy in a basket. He stayed silent when others talked about what those mythological things did. He didn't want to ruin it for everyone else, but ever since then he'd stopped believing in anything.

So as the years went on and everyone still had that small belief left, Duo got tired of trying to explain why he didn't believe so he did something he wasn't proud of: he lied. He lied to everyone that asked if he believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny, and even the Tooth Fairy!

So years later when his sexuality became his dominate focus he became confused.

He was taught to like girls but he was more attracted to his own gender. He didn't know what to do so he got a girlfriend. After about a year of dating he finally couldn't take the lie and came out only to find out he had fathered a child.

Even though he didn't want to be with his child's mother, that didn't make her any less important to him, so the shock of a lifetime came when he was told she died in childbirth.

He was now the single parent of a healthy, newborn baby girl named Helen at the ripe age of 18. Duo thankfully already had a job and money saved up. His parents helped him out occasionally until he finally saved up enough money to get a house.

It was hard to believe that she was already 6 and looking more like him every day.

Helen had wanted to grow out her chestnut hair to be long like her father's and her eyes matched his own violet. She had his fun-loving nature but she believed in Santa and everything that Duo didn't. He made sure that she believed in everything and he was damn good at that. Until at least when she wanted a present he couldn't give her: another parent.

!

Duo sighed and dry washed his face with his hands. His job wasn't hard as a nurse at a retirement home. It wasn't the greatest job but it paid well and his happy nature tended to make peoples' day. Some days were better than others but what his daughter had asked of him was weighing heavily on his mind.

He hadn't thought of being with someone. He was still a virgin in the gay sense and didn't know how to pursue a relationship with a guy.

It wasn't like he was ugly, he was just shy. With his long, braided chestnut hair, piercing violet eyes and a lithe body he attracted a lot of attention.

It wasn't like he could go out and have a one night stand, he had his daughter to take care of. He had to have a real relationship and it wasn't like he could meet men at his job.

Finally turning his attention back to making Mrs. Yuy's liquid meal he quickly finished and made his way up to the third floor. He knocked on the door to the patient's room and slowly entered only to realize that there was someone in the room with her. He quickly straightened and tried to keep his gaze away from the handsome young man but was able to get a good look before trying to focus.

The man was young, probably around Duo's own age. He had brown hair that franned out stylishly and deep Prussian eyes that were as cold as ice. From what Duo could see, since the man was sitting down in a chair by Mrs. Yuy, he was chiseled but not overly. The man was wearing a fitted dark brown suit with a tie that matched his eyes along with a pair of brown dress shoes. His jacket was hanging over the chair he sat in and he was playing cards with Mrs. Yuy.

Mrs. Yuy looked up from her hand and gave Duo a warm smile.

"Oh, Duo, it's nice to see you again," she stated. Duo smiled and walked closer while going around the card game to get to a table to sit her food on.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Yuy! Helen has been talking about you and is making you a present for Christmas," Duo announced. Mrs. Yuy clapped her hands together.

"Oh I do just love that child! I would cherish anything she would give me. But how rude of me! This handsome young man playing cards with me is my grandson," she said and motioned Duo over who quickly complied," He's single too."

Duo pulled back with a blush on his face and grinned.

"Mrs. Yuy, you are a trip. But I have good news! You don't have to take as much medicine anymore. The doctor says that he finally found a medicine that treats everything," Duo said. She gave him a small smile and patted his arm.

"You and I know that he just lowered the dosage on my meds. I don't have too much longer to live," she stated, smiling sadly. Duo frowned.

"I don't believe that. You're still lively, I just saw you racing around in your wheelchair yesterday," Duo said desperately. Mrs. Yuy chuckled.

"Duo, I've lived on this Earth longer than I thought. I got to meet you and your daughter and I also got to reconnect with my grandson," she stated, giving her grandson a wicked grin. He chuckled and that sound alone almost caused Duo to lose blood from his brain down towards his other head.

The man then finally looked at Duo. He gave a small grin his eyes shining.

"Heero Yuy," he stated. Duo flushed a little and grinned.

"Duo Maxwell."

Heero looked over at his grandmother and then back at Duo.

"Actually Duo, can I talk to you in the hallway?" Heero asked. Duo gave him a confused look, but nodded following the young man out of the room. Heero closed the door behind him making sure that it wasn't open even a crack.

Once he was out from under his grandmother's gaze Heero's eyes turned cold as ice, no warmth coming from them. Duo almost flinched but held it back.

"I am the one that pays for her to be here along with being the person to change her meds. I don't want her in pain but I have a problem with you. If you're going to lie to her about the medicine and keep her believing that she will make it past the year I will make sure you don't care for her," Heero stated icily.

Duo just stared at the young man before him his mouth open in disbelief. Then he snapped his jaw shut and made his stance firm and his eyes cold.

"I will do what I want! I have never seen you here before and I've worked here for years, so I'm going to say that you have only just started to speak with her. She was only friends with me when she showed up and I kept her happy when none of her family showed up.

I have done nothing but care for her when no one else did! If you don't want me to care for her and be her friend, fine! But you get to tell her that it was your own fault that I can't talk to her anymore," Duo stated angrily. He never let Heero continue as he opened the door to Mrs. Yuy's room. He started to tidy up the room and then turned to the occupant.

"I'll be back later to get your tray, Mrs. Yuy but I have to go," Duo said. He could tell she knew what Heero had done but smiled and waved him off. Duo turned and left the room brushing past Heero on his way out. Before Duo closed the door he heard Mrs. Yuy scolding Heero and he could only smile as he walked toward other patients.

!

Duo never got transferred from Mrs. Yuy so he knew that she had to have said something. He couldn't believe how fast Heero had changed when not in the presence of his grandmother. That just proves that you can't judge a book by its cover, though those Prussian eyes continued to haunt his mind.

Duo shook his head and continued his walk to Mrs. Yuy's room. He paused when he noticed a couple of doctors in her room, but Heero beside the door. He had red rings to his eyes making it seem like he had been crying. That's when it hit him: Mrs. Yuy had died. Duo leaned against the door frame and continued to look at Heero.

The Prussian eyed man looked at Duo when he felt the eyes upon him. Heero almost felt embarrassed by the noticeable red rings but he just didn't care at the moment. He had lost his grandmother, the only person in his family he didn't have to be perfect around. Heero expected Duo to be mean or sneer, but what he didn't expect was the sad look he received.

Duo sat on his haunches by Heero's chair and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Are you going to be alright?" Duo asked gently. He knew he wasn't on good terms with this man, but he couldn't be mean. Being mean just wasn't who he was unless you completely deserved it, and he believed that this man didn't.

Heero hesitated right as he was about to nod his head and changed his mind to a shake of the head. Duo frowned. He stood up and motioned for Heero to stand.

"Come with me were gonna get some coffee," Duo said, grinning. Heero wrinkled his nose at the idea of coffee and Duo caught it immediately and raised an eyebrow.

"I drink coffee every morning before work I try to avoid it as much as possible, we could get a coke or something though," Heero explained. Duo laughed and nodded.

"I'm not a huge coffee fan myself, but I have to drink it to put up with my daughter. I have no idea where she gets all her energy and it makes me think her teacher gives her sugar at school," Duo joked. Heero smiled and Duo could feel his heart jump at it. Duo paused.

"You don't need to stay there right? The doctors know what's to be done?" Duo asked. Heero nodded. Then they both made their way out of the retirement home into Duo's car.

"I hate to say this but McDonalds has the best coke," Duo said sheepishly. Heero chuckled.

"I completely agree with you," Heero replied. Then the car was engulfed in silence. Heero sighed.

"I apologize for the other day. I have had many people lie to her before and I thought you were doing the same thing. I realized you weren't before my grandmother reamed me about it. I had to gauge your reaction to my being rude and blunt, I care too much for my grandmother to not do something in my power," Heero stated. Before replying to Heero's statement Duo allowed that information to sink in.

"I understand, I wouldn't want someone who was suppose to take care of a relative lying to them," Duo agreed. Heero relaxed into the passenger seat and released a sigh of relief.

"So tell me about your daughter," Heero stated. Duo hesitated and glanced over at Heero. Heero continued to stare straight ahead though he knew exactly what Duo was thinking. Should I tell this man about my daughter? Am I endangering her?

"I know you're worried about your daughter, but I swear I would never do anything to hurt her. My grandmother just had a lot of stories about when she visited her," Heero assured quietly. Duo grinned.

"Sorry it's a parent thing. You think every person is gonna hurt your kid," Duo laughed," but she is an energetic little brat. You can't say no to her and you want to give her the world. She's smart and loves to read and draw. She's at the princess stage and wants everything having to do with Belle. I'm just glad it's that movie because I can watch it over and over again."

Heero became enraptured in the story Duo painted about his daughter. Soon, by just letting Duo continue talking, they had gotten to the point about his daughter's wish for Christmas this year.

"God I was not prepared for her to want a present like that. I mean, it's already hard enough trying to find another man right for you, but then adding a kid into the mix? It makes them question you actually being gay," Duo frowned. Heero just watched as the emotions played out onto the lithe man's face.

It gave Heero a chance to actually get a good look at the man.

He was tall, a towering 5'11, making Duo just a few inches short of Heero thanks to his mother's side of the family. What really drew Heero to Duo was the vibrant violet eyes and long chestnut plait. Not only was the man breathtakingly beautiful, he had a passion for life that Heero didn't have.

As much as Heero wanted to be with Duo he wasn't sure he was prepared for anything. He wasn't officially out and he was afraid it would reflect badly on the company he owned. The one thing he didn't understand though was his heart telling him to go for it.

Heero started to actually listen to what Duo was saying and realized that he was talking about leaving. Heero quickly reached out to grab Duo's hand, preventing him from moving.

"Could you maybe try with me?" Heero asked softly. Duo looked at him confused and then the look of realization quickly spread into his eyes.

"A-are you sure?" Duo sputtered. He couldn't believe it, this handsome man; this Prussian eyed beauty wanted him!? Duo watched as Heero nodded.

Duo grinned.

"That would be nice. How about I give you my number and we'll go from there? I can tell you're going to be busy this week, but call me to let me know when you're having the funeral for your grandmother. Then we'll work something out," Duo explained, grinning madly. Heero smiled lightly and quickly made his way with Duo back to the retirement home.

!

To say that Duo was excited about his date was an understatement. He hadn't dated in years and he was just a bit nervous.

It had been a week since Heero's grandmother died and it was now the first of December. Duo had gotten his parents to watch Helen until tomorrow.

Heero had called him and told him to dress fancy and that made him nervous. He wasn't sure what kind of family Heero came from but he knew it was completely different from his.

Duo glanced over at the clock on the wall and bit his lip. It was 7 p.m. and that was when Heero was supposed to show up. Duo quickly checked his appearance in the full body mirror by the door.

His violet shirt hugged his chest just right while the top was opened by the first two buttons to expose creamy white skin. His pants were black slacks that clung just right when he moved, and the ensemble was finished off with black boots.

Duo checked outside for Heero's car and quickly grabbed his coat when he realized the man was there. He quickly grabbed his wallet and rushed out the door, locking it before walking down the sidewalk to the black mustang.

Duo whistled in appreciation at the gorgeous car and had to will himself from drooling at the sight of Heero.

Leaning up against the passenger side was Heero. He looked devastatingly handsome with a button up blue shirt and brown slacks that hugged his compact body alluringly. On his feet were a pair of brown dress shoes. His coat was a brown trench coat that hung down just past his calves.

Duo walked until he was in front of Heero who had opened the car door for him. Duo grinned and let his hand brush over Heero's teasingly. Heero smirked and waited for Duo to sit in the car before closing the door. He then got into the car and they were off.

"So, where are we going?" Duo asked. Heero just smirked and stayed silent. Duo pouted when he didn't receive an answer but he knew that is had to be somewhere he had never been since Heero had driven out of town. He just hoped that he wouldn't be to out of place.

The silence in the car was starting to wear on Duo.

"Heero, can we turn the music on?" Duo asked gently. Heero peeked at Duo from the corner of his eye and nodded. Duo quickly pressed the radio on and was surprised to hear rock music fill the speakers. He grinned and leaned back into his seat, content with the music choice. Soon they arrived and Duo gawked at the sign in front of him.

_**Guy Savoy**__** [1]**_

Duo immediately felt uncomfortable when he realized it was the most expensive restaurant. He didn't know how many kids' meals he could get from McDonalds for Helen for what it cost for just an entrée here but he knew it was a lot. While debating on whether or not to get out he failed to notice Heero opening his door for him.

Duo jerked his head up to Heero's face and saw a small smirk on the man's lips. Duo quickly got out of the car and walked alongside Heero into the restaurant. The host immediately scanned over Duo and wrinkled his nose at him until his gaze landed on Heero.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy how nice to see you again! I have your table over here if you would just follow me," the host stated. As Duo followed behind Heero he could feel the stares of people in the restaurant following him even after he and Heero had gotten seated. He quickly buried his head behind the menu that was placed in front of him. He was thankful that it was in English, even though the French version was just underneath it. Though more than half of the menu consisted of things Duo had never even heard of so he waited for Heero to confirm his course and got the same thing. Duo then leaned across the table once the waiter left so Heero could hear him.

"What did I just order?" Duo hissed. Heero gave him a grin and chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad," Heero assured. Duo sat back down and sipped at the red wine that the waiter had brought. It wasn't often he got to drink alcohol so he wasn't going to waste a single drop.

"So, will you tell me a little about yourself?" Duo asked. Heero blinked in surprise at the question.

"What do you want to know?" Heero questioned. Duo rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How about you tell me things you're comfortable with sharing," Duo reasoned. Heero gave him a small barely there smile.

"I'm an only child and the heir of Yuy enterprises, a toy company. We send toys across the world and participate in the letters to Santa at department stores. I'm being trained to take over the company so my father can retire. How long have you known you were gay?" Heero blurted out. Duo's eyes widened in shock and then he burst out laughing. Duo swished his wine around in the glass and stared at it, thinking of the best way to start this topic.

"I wasn't sure I was. It's kind of obvious that Helen is my biological daughter so I had to think I wasn't at some point. During high school I was confused about what I was supposed to want. I was raised to like women but my body told me no.

I forced myself to date Helen's mother, I loved her, I really did, but not in the romantic sense. She was like a sister to me. One day I finally knew I couldn't lie anymore and I told her that I couldn't be in a relationship with her anymore.

Then the shock of a lifetime came when she told me she was pregnant with my little girl. I'm not a deadbeat dad so I stayed and helped her whenever I could. My parents weren't happy that I had gotten her pregnant but they still supported me.

Then finally the day came where Helen was born. I rushed to the hospital only to be told that her mother didn't make it but the baby did. They explained why but I couldn't hear them, I was in shock. I was a single, 18 year old boy who had just finished high school.

But how long have I known about being gay? Probably since I got hormones and knew that men attracted me more so than women. But I've probably been gay since I was born and just didn't realize it," Duo finished. Before Heero could comment the first course arrived and they ate in silence. When their plates got taken away that was when Duo noticed the tension in the air between them. So he started off small talk, things they both like, what movies they prefer.

The topic of Heero being gay was never brought up and Duo was curious. But even Duo could see that Heero wasn't comfortable with sharing something like that.

Once all the food had been served Heero paid and they both left. When arriving at Duo's house he quickly invited Heero in. Duo could see he was hesitant but agreed anyway. Once the door was opened and then locked from the inside Duo was pushed against the wall next to it. Duo gazed up into the Prussian eyes that had him so enraptured. His eyelids fluttered shut when he felt Heero's lips softly brush across his own. He yearned for more but knew that Heero was already on a tight string. Then he was roughly kissed and held against the wall. Duo quickly replied by wrapping his arms around Heero's neck and hanging on for dear life as his mouth was devoured. After what seemed like forever Heero ripped his lips from Duo's to breathe.

"I don't usually do this on a first date," Duo whispered. Heero looked at the man in his arms and smirked.

"It's a good thing this is our second date then," Heero whispered and sealed his lips over Duo's once more.

Duo didn't fight him and let him continue to ravage his mouth in wild abandon. He was then asked where the bedroom was and Duo giddily told him where. Once Heero had carried him to his room his door stayed shut for hours with only noises of satisfaction coming from the other side.

!

Duo was on a dream cloud for a couple days until he realized that a couple days had turned into a week since he had last seen or heard from Heero. He didn't understand. They'd had sex and it seemed like they got along.

Just then his phone rang the caller ID letting him know it was Heero. He answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Duo? It's Heero"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I haven't called you since last week…I'm still trying to wrap my head around what we did. But I was wondering if you would like to go out again?"

Duo bit his lip and tried to think of going to another restaurant like the last one.

"Can we go somewhere that…isn't as extravagant?"

"Of course! I was just trying to impress you, but I think it had the opposite effect."

"How about we just have dinner at my house?"

"Is that okay?"

"As long as I see you I don't care where we are at."

Duo blushed.

"So I guess just come over tomorrow since Helen is staying at a friend's house."

"I'll be over a 6."

!

Duo was trying to stay optimistic. It was 7 o'clock and there was no sign of Heero. The food he had made had gone cold and the dining table looked sad and desolate.

It struck home at how ridiculous he was being. He was a grown man for god's sake! So a handsome man stood him up, he would get over it. He shouldn't have believed in Heero anyway. Maybe it was too much to wish that his present would have been what his daughter wanted.

He sighed and walked away from the window to clear Heero's plate into the trash. He heated his up and sat alone at the dinner table.

!

Heero was confused. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, especially since he was attracted to another man. He was raised to be straight and have an heir to inherit after him. That was what his father had taught and drilled into his mind. He had to stay focused on running the company and not childish crushes, or at least that was what Odin had said.

For once his heart and brain were in agreement; say no. Stop following orders and be happy for once, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to approach Duo now that he had missed dinner last week. All he knew was that he had to make Duo understand and he had to do that by going public.

!

Duo was very impressed at the stack of gifts that were placed under his Christmas tree. Almost all of them were for Helen and only a select few were for him. He grinned and fixed the plate of cookies and glass of milk for Santa. He then sat on the couch and turned on the news. The second he saw Heero's face he was about to change it till the headline caught his eye.

"_**Heir to the Yuy Company Gay?" **_

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. Why did Heero do that? Just as he was contemplating the decision his doorbell rang. He stood and opened the door only to realize that it was Heero. He almost slammed it shut till he remembered what he had just seen.

He gave Heero an odd look and slowly opened the door for him to come in. Heero walked in but didn't go any further other than to let the door close behind him.

"Why are you here Heero? You made it perfectly clear where you stood with me when you didn't show up last week," Duo said glaring. Heero nervously looked around until he finally gazed into Duo's eyes.

"Can we at least sit down so I can explain myself?" Heero asked quietly. Duo already wanted to jump into his arms but he knew that he needed to hear what the other man had to say. He nodded and sat on the couch, motioning for Heero to join him at the other end. Duo then crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Heero to explain.

"I…I was raised to become the heir of the company and to have a child to one day eventually take over from me. It was drilled, almost programmed into my head. I had never given anyone of any gender a look until the day I went to visit my grandmother. I was completely enraptured by you. God, I had never seen anyone as beautiful as you and I was intimated by that.

So I was brash and rude to you. But when she died I couldn't be mean again. You had captured my attention and I didn't know what I was supposed to do. My head was telling me to listen to instructions, but my heart was saying talk to you.

For once I did something I wanted to do. I went with you to get a drink and then finally got a date out of you. I wanted to impress you but I knew that I was making you uncomfortable. And when you invited me over I was eager, but then I remember what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt you more than I was already…so I didn't show up.

Last night I made the decision to finally come out and not be under my father's thumb. I answered every question with an honest answer about you. It felt good to finally be free of that pressure and even better knowing that my father could do nothing to stop it.

I truly believed that was the only way to get you to see what I was feeling. I was so confused! I wasn't supposed to fall in love with a man. But I couldn't, there was no way I couldn't fall in love with you.

And I know I've pretty much ruined any chance with you but I felt that you should know the truth. I'm in love with you Duo Maxwell," Heero explained softly. Silence enveloped them as Duo processed all that information.

He wanted to cry for Heero. As much as Duo was confused he knew that his parents still loved him, but to know your father wouldn't approve…Duo shivered at the thought. Duo then took a chance and looked at Heero.

Heero was sitting with his body tense, his head ducked down and his hands gripping his jeans tightly. That was when Duo noticed that Heero wasn't wearing what he usually wore. He was actually in jeans and a blue t-shirt. Duo didn't think that Heero had ever looked better.

That was when Duo flung himself over to Heero to envelope the other man in his embrace. Heero was tense for a moment and then quickly returned the gesture. Duo could hear the whispered apologies coming from Heero's lips and it almost broke Duo's heart. Even though he was still hurt he couldn't imagine what it was like. That was when Duo realized exactly what Heero had said. Duo pulled back just enough to look into Heero's eyes.

"You love me?" Duo whispered his eyes wide. Heero hesitated just a moment before nodding.

"I know it's too soon but I feel like I've known you my whole life," Heero stated. Duo completely understood what he was talking about since he felt it himself.

"Daddy who's that?" a voice stated from the stairs. Duo immediately looked over at his daughter who was staring at them. Duo glanced at Heero, hesitance in his eyes. Heero smiled and nodded which caused Duo to smile back at him.

"Helen come here, I want you to meet someone, okay?" Duo encouraged. Helen gave Heero a hesitant look but walked over to her father and sat in his lap.

"You know that daddy likes boys right?" Duo questioned. Helen gave him a mock glare.

"You told me when I was little, daddy," she said, matter of fact. Heero held back a chuckle knowing that his grandmother definitely would have loved her. Duo rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Well this is daddy's boyfriend and his name is Heero. He was Mrs. Yuy's grandson," Duo explained. Helen looked at Heero with wide eyes.

"Really? I loved her! Daddy always let me visit her," Helen said excitedly. Heero could only smile at her childish excitement. She jumped from Duo's lap and hugged Heero.

"I'm sorry she went to Heaven, Mr. Yuy! I'm sure she misses you!" Helen comforted. Heero hugged her back hesitantly.

"I'm sure she misses you too," Heero whispered to her. She pulled back only to look at her father.

"Is he staying over for Christmas, daddy?" Helen asked.

"Only if Heero wants to," Duo says knowing he had intentionally given Heero the reins. Duo just grinned when Heero gave him a glare. Heero then turned his gaze back to Helen when he realized his glare had no effect.

"Sure," Heero stated. Helen's face broke out into a wide grin, causing her to look exactly like her father. She then turned innocent eyes to her father.

"Does that mean I can stay up late and wait for Santa?" she asked. Duo gave her a stern look and she deflated.

"Fine, but I'm waking you up early daddy!" she exclaimed and ran up the stairs to go to bed. Duo then looked at the clock and frowned. It was midnight which meant he must have woken Helen up when he was talking. He stood and pulled Heero up along with him to his bed. Heero and Duo then stripped down to their undergarments and slid into Duo's bed. That was when Duo noticed the tube of lube on his side table with a huge red bow on it. He froze and turned to Heero.

"Did you really think you were going to get lucky tonight?" Duo exclaimed. Heero just looked at him with wide, confused eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Heero questioned, causing Duo to point at the tube. Somehow Heero's eyes got incredibly wider at the sight of it.

"I did not bring anything with me other than my wallet," Heero said gently. Duo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then noticed the card lying next to it. He picked it up and opened it.

He then gaped at it in surprise.

_This isn't a usual Christmas present but I think you can get some use out of it. I know you don't believe in me but maybe this may make you. Look outside._

_Merry Christmas, _

_Santa _

Duo immediately went to his window and looked outside. That was when he noticed a flying sleigh and reindeer. The man in the sleigh looked over into the window, winked and then made his sleigh go faster into the night. Heero then came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Duo shook his head and gave a light smile.

"I think I believe in Santa now," Duo whispered. Heero chuckled and led Duo back to bed where they used Duo's Christmas present so that they could ensure they were on the naughty list next year.

[1] This is where I found the restaurant: most-expensive-restaurants-in-america-2011-10?op=1

[2] This is the menu I got from Guy Savoy: images/non_image_


End file.
